Tax authorities are responsible for managing large amounts of revenue across a wide range of business operations processes, including Registrations, Tax Forms, Payments, Accounting, Collections, and Case Management. Tax Commissioners are usually appointed by elected officials and are mandated to administer the tax law fairly and accurately. Tax Commissioners face unique challenges including the need to increase revenue without raising taxes, the need to improve and expand taxpayer and citizen services, and the need to run an efficient business operation that performs within budget. One challenge for Tax Commissioners is measuring the performance of the tax authority.